1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stretching device, more particularly to a leg stretching device for stretching leg muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional leg stretching device 1 is shown to comprise upper and lower connecting plates 11, 12, a fixed shaft 13 connected fixedly to intermediate portions of the connecting plates 11, 12, and a pair of leg support rods 14, 15 connected pivotally and respectively to left and right portions of the connecting plates 11, 12. The fixed shaft 13 has a front connecting end 131 extending between the intermediate portions of the connecting plates 11, 12 and connected fixedly thereto, and a hand grip end 132 opposite to the front connecting end 131. The leg support rods 14, 15 are disposed on left and right sides of the fixed shaft 13, respectively. Each of the leg support rods 14, 15 has a front pivot end 141, 151 extending between a respective one of the left and right portions of the connecting plates 11, 12 and connected pivotally thereto, and an ankle supporting end 142, 152 opposite to the front pivot end 141, 151. Each of the leg support rods 14, 15 is longer than the fixed shaft 13, and forms an angle with the fixed shaft 13.
In operation, the user sits behind the leg stretching device 1 with his body and legs disposed adjacent to the fixed shaft 13 and the leg support rods 14, 15, respectively. Subsequently, the user spreads his legs apart so as to support his ankles on the ankle supporting ends 142, 152 of the leg support rods 14, 15, respectively. Then, the user leans forward so that his arms can grip the hand grip end 132 of the fixed shaft 13. By moving his body closer to the fixed shaft 13, the distance between the user and the connecting plates 11, 12 can be shortened, and the leg support rods 14, 15 will pivot outwardly about the front pivot ends 141, 151 to spread apart the user""s legs to a larger extent, thereby stretching the leg muscles of the user.
The conventional leg stretching device 1 is disadvantageous in that there is no mechanism to support and prevent undesired movement of the user""s body during operation of the leg stretching device 1. In addition, stretching of the leg muscles cannot be conducted effectively when the user releases the hand grip end 132 of the fixed shaft 13.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a leg stretching device that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks that are commonly associated with the prior art.
According to the present invention, a leg stretching device comprises a base unit, a connecting frame, a control mechanism, and a pair of leg support rods.
The base unit includes a stationary tube with front and rear end portions spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction, and at least one seat member mounted on the rear end portion of the stationary tube.
The control mechanism includes a slide rod, a ratchet wheel, a control lever, and a pawl unit. The slide rod has a frame connecting portion mounted non-rotatably on the connecting frame, and a rack portion opposite to the frame connecting portion and extending slidably into the front end portion of the stationary tube. The ratchet wheel is mounted rotatably on the front end portion of the stationary tube about a pivot axis transverse to the longitudinal direction, and meshes with the rack portion of the slide rod. The control lever is mounted pivotally on the front end portion of the stationary tube. The pawl unit is mounted on the control lever, engages the ratchet wheel to transmit a forward turning force applied on the control lever to the ratchet wheel, thereby enabling the ratchet wheel to rotate in a direction for retracting the slide rod into the stationary tube, and disengages the ratchet wheel when a rearward turning force is applied on the control lever.
The leg support rods are disposed respectively on opposite lateral sides of the slide rod. Each of the leg support rods includes a pivot rod body that has one end mounted pivotally on the connecting frame, and an ankle support that is mounted on the other end of the pivot rod body.